A Moment Like This
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily Prentiss finds out some astounding news and has no clue how it happened. Will she make it through or will she shut down completely?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this will be a new multi chapter story… I lost all the work I had on my others and right now I don't feel like going back and reading where I left off… I'm hoping to have them updated in the next couple of weeks though when I'm hopefully not in so much pain… I hope you all enjoy this one…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM…

Emily hated feeling the way that she did. She also knew that she was going to have to go to the Doctor's. Luckily that morning she had called and made an appointment with her Doctor. For the last week she has been sick but was able to keep it hidden from everyone on the team. But she could no longer pretend that something wasn't wrong with her.

Another lucky break was that the team was still on stand down until tomorrow. She looked at the clock on her computer and saw that it was just about time for her to leave so that she could make her Doctor's appointment. She shut her computer down and gathered the files on her desk and then walked up to Hotch's office.

She took in a deep breath and knocked on Hotch's office door before walking in. "Hey Hotch here are the files I have done. I need to leave early. I forgot to mention it earlier today to you and for that I'm sorry. Is that going to be a problem?"

Hotch looked at Emily in concern. "Is everything alright Prentiss?"

Emily nodded and gave Hotch a forced smile. "Everything is fine Hotch. Is it alright if I leave early? I really can't miss this appointment I have."

Hotch nodded. "Yes, Prentiss you can leave. Are you sure that everything is alright?"

Emily nodded again and left Hotch's office. She didn't want to let on that she was sick and she knew that if she stayed in Hotch's office for one more second that she would tell him. She stopped by her desk and grabbed her purse and gave Derek and Spencer a tight smile and then made her way out of the bull pen. As soon as she got out of the elevator she ran to her car. If she didn't hurry she knew that she would be late to the Doctor's. She peeled out of her parking spot and drove like a bat out of hell to her Doctor's appointment.

Thankfully she pulled up at her Doctor's office with two minutes to spare. Once inside she signed in and then sat down. She was feeling nautious again and she hated it. She wished that she knew what was wrong with her. She didn't know what was wrong with her and she hated that. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply a couple of times. Thankfully that seemed to help just a little bit.

"Emily Prentiss." A Nurse called out.

Emily stood up and walked over to her. "I'm Emily Prentiss."

The Nurse smiled and said "I'm Lyndsey. Lets take you on back to the room."

Emily nodded and followed Lyndsey. When they stopped at the scale Emily got on and let the Nurse weigh her and then followed her into the room.

As Lyndsey took Emily's blood pressure and pulse she said "What brings you here today?"

Emily sighed. "I've been getting sick every day for the last week. I can't keep nothing down and I have tried everything I know to keep food down. I haven't been sleeping much and I'm getting light headed and dizzy often."

Lyndsey nodded and wrote everything down and then said "When was your last period?"

Emily frowned as she thought about that and finally said "Actually I haven't had a period in two and a half months."

Lyndsey looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow. "Is it possible that you are pregnant then?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't see how. I haven't been with anyone in well over a year."

Lyndsey nodded and said "The Doctor will be in with you in a moment."

Emily nodded and sat back in the chair she sat down on when she came into the exam room. She furrowed her brows as she thought about the fact that she hadn't had a period in almost three months. She didn't understand why she hasn't had one. She was normally regular and never irregular.

There was a knock on the door and then a woman with a white lab coat walked in and smiled at Emily. "Hi, Emily it's been a while since I've seen you. I have read over what you told Lyndsey the Nurse and I know you say that there isn't anyway you could be pregnant but I still want to do a urine test. If you could go to the bathroom and do that we'll have the results within five minutes and while we wait I can exam you."

Emily nodded and stood up and said "I can do that Marge. It has been a while since I've seen you. We'll have to get together sometime soon and catch up."

Doctor Marge Craig nodded and then showed Emily where the restroom was. She waited outside for Emily to finish and then she told Lyndsey to do the test while she examed Emily. She frowned as she was checking Emily over. When there was a knock on the exam room door she walked over and talked to Lyndsey for a moment and then closed the door and walked back over to Emily.

"Well Emily your pregnancy test came back positive. Do you have an OBGYN or do I need to refer you to one? The pregnancy explains why your stomach is slightly hard. It also explains the fact that you have been sick and not eating." Doctor Craig said.

Emily stared at her friend in shock. "How in the hell can I be pregnant? I haven't slept with anyone in over a year! I don't understand this."

Doctor Craig looked at Emily in concern. "Have you been out to a bar lately or anything like that?"

Emily frowned and then nodded. "Yes, I went out with JJ and Penelope almost three months ago."

Doctor Craig nodded. "Is it possible you got drunk enough that you forgot?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'll call my OBGYN and get an appointment. Thank you Marge."

Marge stood up and said "Are you alright Emily? You look pale."

Emily gave Marge a forced smile. "I'm alright Marge. I'm just a little shocked is all."

Marge nodded. "Alright call me if you need to talk. You know that I don't care what time it is."

Emily nodded and gave Marge a hug before leaving the office. All the way home she couldn't help but go over everything she had learned. She was in shock and she wasn't sure what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter… I'm glad you all seem to like the story so far…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM…

Emily didn't sleep at all that night. Her mind was running all over the place. She finally got out of her bed at six thirty in the morning and started getting ready for work. She knew that she probably looked as bad as she felt but she really couldn't bring herself to care much at that moment.

She fought the urge to get sick again. That was another thing that had kept her up all night. She had kept getting sick. She hoped that this morning sickness would pass soon. She was tired of not being able to eat and she was really tired of throwing up. Thankfully when she called her OBGYN as soon as she got home yesterday she was able to get an appointment for next week. She wanted and needed to find out how far along she was.

She took one last look into a mirror before walking out of her condo. As she made her way to her car she sighed because she knew that with one look at her everyone on the team would be able to tell that she hasn't slept. She sighed again and got in her car and made her way to work.

She groaned as she stepped out of the elevator as she looked into the bull pen of the BAU through the glass doors. She saw that Hotch, Dave, Spencer, JJ, and Penelope were all standing around Derek's desk. She took in a deep breath and let it out and then took in another deep breath and pulled the door to the BAU bull pen open and walked over to her desk.

Penelope looked at Emily as she sat down and picked up on the fact that something was wrong with one of her best friends. "Good morning my raven haired beauty. How are you doing this morning?"

Emily looked at Penelope and gave her a slight smile. "Good morning Pen. I'm doing okay. How are you doing?"

Penelope looked at Emily with a smile. "I'm doing great my raven haired beauty. I heard that you left early yesterday. Did you have a hot date and not tell any of us?"

Emily gave a bitter laugh and saw everyone including Dave and Hotch look at her. "No, Pen I did not have a hot date yesterday or last night. If you must know I left early because I had a Doctor's appointment that I couldn't and didn't want to miss."

At that startling discovery Hotch, Dave, JJ, Penelope, Derek and Spencer all looked at Emily stunned and started talking all at once.

"Are you alright Emily?" Dave asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a Doctor's appointment?" Penelope asked.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I didn't know that you were sick." JJ said.

"Em are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"When you asked to leave early yesterday and I asked you if everything was alright you told me yes. Why didn't you just tell me you had a Doctor's appointment?" Hotch said.

Emily looked around and then put a hand up to halt everyone with their questions. "Okay every one of you need to calm down. I can't remember everything you all have just said or asked me. So one at a time please."

Everyone nodded and Dave said "Are you alright Emily?"

Emily looked Dave in the eye. "In all honesty Dave no, I'm not alright. I will be alright eventually but I have to work through some things first."

Penelope stood up from where she was sitting on Derek's desk and looked at Emily. "Why didn't you tell any of us that you had a Doctor's appointment?"

Emily looked down at the ground as she said "I didn't want you guys to worry about me be. I was so sure that it was nothing."

Derek pinned Emily with his eyes. "Was it nothing Emily?"

Emily shook her head. "No, Derek it wasn't nothing like I thought. It was something."

JJ looked at Emily but didn't say anything. As if she knew that Emily needed her she walked over and wrapped an arm around Emily and gave her a smile. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that whatever it is that Emily found out wasn't only going to affect her but affect the team in ways that could be good or bad.

Spencer also decided not to say anything but he got up and went over to Emily too. He wasn't sure why but he had the feeling that Emily needed him and the support he could give her. He would do anything and everything that he could to make sure that Emily had all the love and support she needed.

Hotch walked two steps to Emily's desk and looked at her. He took in her pale face and the shadows under her eyes and he knew that she hadn't slept at all last night. He could also tell that something serious was wrong with her.

He looked at Emily. "Why didn't you tell me when I asked you yesterday that something was wrong? What did the Doctor tell you Prentiss?"

Emily took in a deep breath and let it out. "I found out that I am pregnant. I have an appointment with my OBGYN next week."

Everyone gasped at that but it was Hotch who picked up on the fact that Emily was still hiding something. "What aren't you telling me Prentiss? What aren't you telling us?"

Emily felt the tears in her eyes and blinked them away. "I have to talk to my OB to find out how I got pregnant."

JJ looked at Emily and said "Em, what do you mean you have to talk to your OB to find out how you got pregnant?"

Emily looked at JJ and couldn't blink the tears away this time. "JJ, I don't know how I got pregnant. I haven't been with anyone in well over a year. So either I got so drunk and slept with someone which I don't think is likely or when I've been out someone drugged me somehow."

JJ's mouth dropped open as did everyone else's. Nobody could believe what they had just heard. They all looked at Emily though and saw that she was telling them the truth. That is when the ramifications of what she just said hit them all like a ton of bricks and left them gasping. To think that one of their own was hurt in such a way was breaking their hearts.

Hotch hated seeing Emily the way she was right now so he stepped around her desk and gently moved JJ and Spencer out of the way before he pulled Emily towards him. "Prentiss, you are coming with me to my office. We're going to talk and see what we can come up with. Everyone else get to work and we'll meet in the conference room in thirty minutes."

One by one JJ, Dave, Penelope, Spencer and Derek all nodded. They watched as Hotch led Emily to his office. They were all hoping that Hotch would be able to think clearly because each one of them had seen the anger in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we go with another chapter… Thanks for all the reviews, adds to favorites and story alerts… Let me know what you think of this chapter… It may be a bit short…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM…

Once they were in his office Hotch shut the door to his office and walked Emily over to the couch he had in his office. He helped her sit down and then he got down on his knees in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and looked her over. He knew that she hadn't slept last night and he could also tell that she was sick. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and comfort her but he couldn't do that yet. He needed to know exactly everything she could think of. He was livid that someone dared to harm Emily. He was livid that someone actually would harm a woman in any way but with her not remembering anything it was his guess that she was given the date rape drug because it did help to erase memories.

He took in a deep breath and said "Prentiss look at me."

Emily lifted her eyes up and looked at Hotch. "What Hotch?"

Hotch wiped a tear away that was falling down Emily's pale cheek. "Don't cry Prentiss. Everything will be alright. I'll make sure that everything is alright. We will all make sure that everything is alright. Do you remember anything? How far along are you?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know how far along I am Hotch. I won't know until I see my OB next week. God how in the hell could I have gotten pregnant? I just don't understand any of this! What did I do to anyone to deserve this?"

Hotch gripped Emily's shoulders with both of his hands and growled "You didn't do anything to deserve this Prentiss! I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. We will find out who did this to you. And when I find him he will pay for what he has done to you!"

Emily's mouth dropped open at the tone of voice Hotch was using. As she looked into his eyes she could tell that he was being honest with her. She saw the look in his eye and she knew then and there that if they ever found out how she had become pregnant that Hotch was liable to hurt the son of a bitch who got her pregnant. She wasn't sure why but that thought sent a thrill shooting through her.

She nodded and whispered "I'm scared Hotch. I don't like being scared let alone admitting that I'm scared but damn it I'm scared. I don't understand how I got pregnant and can't remember screwing anyone!"

Hotch took in a deep breath and let it out. "Prentiss there is a lot of ways that that could have happened. The main one sticking in my head right now is that someone slipped you the date rape drug. It can cause memory lapse. Would you mind if I go with you to your Doctor's appointment next week? If you won't take me at least take JJ or Garcia. You shouldn't be alone when you go there."

Emily looked at Hotch in surprise. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind going? I'd prefer it if you went with me."

Hotch nodded and said softly "Of course I don't mind going with you Emily. You are a member of my team as well as a friend. I want to be there for you. If I minded going with you I wouldn't have offered to go. Are you sure that you're up for working today? You can go home and take the rest of the day off."

Emily shook her head. "No, I want to stay here and work. If I go home I'm just going to think and be alone. At least here I can keep myself busy and I have all of you around if I need to talk or just need one of you period."

Hotch nodded. "Yes, you do. If you need anything come up here or shoot me a text. I don't want you worrying about this Emily. We will get you through this. I will get you through this."

Emily smiled and nodded and got up off the couch. Before thinking it through she quickly gave Hotch a hug and then walked out of his office before he could say anything. She was glad that she had told the team what is going on with her. She knew that she would need them. If she was perfectly honest she knew that she was going to need Hotch and his strength.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this originally wasn't going to be the next chapter but my girls thought it would be fun to see what Hotch is thinking and feeling since Emily dropped her bombshell on him and the team… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

For a long time after Emily left his office Hotch stayed rooted to his spot. He was furious but not at Emily. He was furious that someone thought it was alright to harm Emily or any woman for that fact. But he was more furious that it had been Emily who was harmed in that way. He wanted to find the guy responsible and rip him apart limb from limb.

He walked over to his office window finally and looked out and kept his eyes on Emily. He could see her talking to Morgan and Reid and that made him smile. He knew that Morgan and Reid would do whatever it took to make sure Emily was alright. He also knew that he would be the one to make sure that she ate lunch. He smiled as he thought about taking her to lunch or ordering lunch in but having her come up to his office to eat.

Him and Emily had just begun to be friends. He was already protective of her but he knew that now he was going to be one hundred times more protective of her. He would make sure that she ate when she should and that she had plenty of fluids during the day. When they were on a case he would make sure that he paired her up with either him or Dave and not because he didn't trust the others because he did but because he knew that Dave would keep in close contact with him about how Emily was doing.

He finally walked over to his desk and sat down. He closed his eyes for a minute as he thought about why he suddenly felt so protective of Emily. He knew that he felt protective of her because of what he had just learned but he also knew that there was more to it than that. He just needed to figure out what that something more was. He opened his eyes again and they automatically went to his window and searched for Emily. When he didn't see her at first he started to feel panicky and he stood up and walked back over to the window.

He let out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of her in the break room. He felt his breathing even out at the sight of her. He didn't know why but when he first looked out and didn't see her he started to freak out. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but he figured that he could live with it. He would live with whatever he had to as long as he knew that Emily was alright. He kept his eyes on her as she made her way back to her desk. When she looked up and caught sight of him and smiled he smiled back at her. He watched as she sat down and got to work and then he finally made his way back to his desk and sat down in his chair.

He put his head in his hands as he thought about Emily. He was worried about her. He knew that she had to be scared and he wanted nothing more than to make that feeling go away from her. He knew that he would do anything and everything that he could to make her feel safe again. He also had no doubt that he would be by her side every step of the way as would the rest of the team but he also knew that he would be the most prominent one because he wanted to be.

He didn't understand these new feelings he was starting to feel but he wasn't going to take time to analyze them right now. He would just go with whatever it was that he was feeling. Especially if it would get her closer to Emily so that he could keep an eye on her. He had no doubt that Emily would become his best friend in the next couple of months.

Little did he know that in the next couple of months he would become more than Emily's best friend that Emily would become more than his best friend. Little did he realize since he didn't analyze what he was feeling that he had just fallen head over heels in love with one Emily Prentiss. Little did he know that he would start thinking of himself as the father of Emily's baby.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay once again I pushed the chapter that was supposed to be this one back one more… I wanted to let everyone see what Emily was thinking and feeling since telling the team… The next chapter will be Dave and Hotch talking about Emily's situation and trying to come up with a plan… Enjoy! **Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Forever – Rascal Flatts

Emily sat in her seat at her desk and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how relieved she felt after telling the team about being pregnant. She was glad that she had decided to tell them right away instead of holding off like she had thought about doing. She knew that they would be there to support her and she desperately needed their support. She knew that without them by her side that she wouldn't be able to get through this.

She smiled a little as she thought about one specific team member. It seems like it has been forever since she first fell in love with Hotch. She was one that just never admitted it to him or even herself until she now. She loved how he had taken her into his office and comforted her. It meant the world to her. If it was possible at all she fell even more in love with him at that moment.

She had seen how hard it hit him. She had seen how he had to fight to keep control so that he wouldn't scare her. She chuckled lowly as she thought about that because nothing Hotch would ever do or could ever do would scare him. She knew that he cared about her she just wasn't sure how much he cared about her. She knew though that she wouldn't be alone during all this.

She still couldn't believe that he had asked to go with her to her Doctor's appointment next week. She had thought that it was cute that he had asked if he could then back pedaled and said JJ or Penelope could go with her. If anyone was going to go with her she wanted it to be Hotch. She knew that he would be able to keep her grounded and she had no doubt that she was going to need his silent strength.

She was scared of finding out what had happened to her. Yet she needed to find out because she was never one to get drunk enough to sleep with someone and then not remember it. Even if she was drunk she could always remember the next day what it was that she had done. She just didn't understand why she couldn't remember this time. She had a feeling that Hotch was right and someone had drugged her. That thought scared her shitless even if she wouldn't show that she was scared. She just thanked God that she had friends like JJ, Penelope, Dave, Derek, Spencer and Hotch. She especially thanked god for having Hotch.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner… I haven't been feeling well… **Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Dave waited for about an hour after Emily had left Hotch's office before he himself went over to Hotch's office. He wanted to talk to Hotch and see what they were going to do about what they have learned. His blood boiled when he thought about the fact that someone had taken advantage of Emily. He wanted to find the person and rip them to shreds.

He thought of Emily as a daughter and he didn't like seeing her like this. In fact if he was totally honest he really hated seeing her like she was right now. He didn't like not seeing the light in her eyes. He didn't like seeing the fear that was there right now. He really didn't like seeing how any man who walked by her desk or any guy that tried talking to her that she didn't know she flinched. He didn't want her to lose herself and that is what he was afraid was going to happen and it is also what had him going over to Hotch's office.

He rapped his knuckles on the door once and then walked in making sure to close it and then he turned towards Hotch. "We need to do something."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at Dave. "Hi, Dave. What do you mean we need to do something?"

Dave scowled as he looked at Hotch and then he nodded his head towards Hotch's office window and saw the minute that Hotch realized what he was talking about because he saw Hotch tense up.

"That is what I'm talking about Aaron. Emily, is flinching whenever a man she doesn't know walks by or tries to talk to her. We need to find out who did this to her. We need to make sure that she is going to be alright. I have to tell you Aaron I have seen Emily Prentiss many things but I have never in a million years seen or thought I would see the day that she flinched away when a man she didn't know came by or stopped to talk to her and I damn sure don't like the fear I see in her eyes." Dave said. He had to work to keep his voice from yelling because he was angry. He wasn't angry at Aaron or Emily he was angry at the situation and what Emily was going through.

Hotch watched as another Agent walked by Emily's desk and saw how she shrank into herself. He wanted to go out there and punch the Agent who had walked by her desk but he knew that he couldn't. After all it wasn't the guys fault that Emily kept flinching. He knew at that moment that he couldn't afford to wait to look into what had happened to Emily. He knew that everyone on the team was going to want to take action and he didn't blame them. He wanted to take action himself.

He looked back at Dave. "We need to find out where she went that night three months ago. We need to question the people who work there and see if they remember Emily or anything about that night. We need to find out how it happened. We need to figure out why it happened. I don't want Emily left alone at all. She is going to need all of us and right now we need to be there for her. After everything she has been through I don't want to have to drag her through this again. So once we find out the name of the bar she was at we leave her out of it."

Dave nodded. "I agree one hundred percent Aaron. She doesn't need the stress right now and this will be all kinds of stress. I hate seeing her like this. I hate that she feels as if she is to blame when she isn't. When she told us what happened earlier I could see that she was blaming herself even if she wasn't saying it out loud. I want to find who did this and I want to beat him senseless for doing this to Emily. Then I want to beat him senseless again for thinking it is okay to do it to any woman."

Hotch nodded. "I know what you mean Dave, I really do. I feel the exact same way. I'm going to call Jessica and see if she'll stay at my house tonight. If she will I'll take Emily home with me. Jessica and Emily like one another and maybe she'll open up to Jessica more about what happened or what she believes happened since Jessica isn't one of us."

Dave nodded. "I think that is a good idea Hotch. She looks as if she hasn't slept at all. Maybe with other people around she will let herself relax and finally get the sleep it looks like she desperately needs."

Hotch nodded and said "Hold on a minute and let me call Jessica real quick Dave."

Dave nodded and sat down in the chair and watched as Hotch dialed Jessica's number. He hoped that Jessica would be open to doing what Hotch was about to ask of her. Something needed to give and Emily needed the support right now.

Hotch waited as the phone rang and as soon as Jessica answered he said "Jess, its Aaron. Would you mind staying at my house tonight?"

Jessica heard the seriousness in Hotch's voice and said "I wouldn't mind at all Aaron. What's going on?"

Hotch sighed. "I need some help with Prentiss."

Jessica shook her head and said "What is wrong with Emily, Aaron?"

Hotch sighed again. "She just informed us that she is pregnant. The thing is she doesn't remember having sex Jess. We think someone drugged her drink. She's flinching at any man that stops to talk to her or that walks by her that she doesn't know."

Jessica gasped. "Oh my poor Emily. Of course I'll stay tonight Aaron. You just bring Emily home with you. I'll see if she wants to talk. If she doesn't then I'll be sure to let her know I'm there for her. I really do like Emily."

Hotch smiled. "Thank you Jess. I have to get back to work now but I'll bring Prentiss home with me."

He closed his cell phone and looked at Dave. "Jessica is going to stay with me tonight. I think maybe she'll get farther with Emily then any of us will."

Dave nodded and stood up. "How about we all come over to your house after work for some pizza? That way it doesn't throw up any alarm bells to Emily right away."

Hotch nodded. "Alright let the rest of the team know."

Dave nodded and walked towards the door but before opening it her turned back towards Hotch. "When we find the fucker who did this to our Emily I'm killing him."

Hotch nodded. "I agree Dave but you are going to have to stand in line. I get first shot at him."

Dave grinned and nodded before opening up the door and walking out of Hotch's office. As he made his way down the steps towards Derek's desk he wondered if Hotch even realized that he was in love with Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but I was going through some things plus I had one shots that were begging to be written… But have no fear here is another chapter…. Lol… *looks at Tracia* I need for you to smack me gently upside the head because I'm in shock! So before I get back to Dave telling everyone about the get together I wanted to show what he was thinking and feeling…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM…

As Dave made his way over to Derek's desk he couldn't stop his mind from racing. Halfway to Derek's desk he came to a stop as a thought hit him hard. He looked at Emily with a soft smile then because he came to the realization why it angered him so much. He thought of Emily as a daughter and when someone messed with his family he got angry.

He saw Emily look at him quizzically and he gave her a smile and a head nod. Now that he knew why he was so concerned about Emily he felt a lot better. He knew that neither him nor Hotch would give up until the person responsible for what Emily was going through was found and dealt with.

He knew then that is also why he wanted Hotch to realize that he was in love with Emily. He wanted the woman he looked upon as a daughter to be with the man who she loved. He wanted Emily to be loved and to love. He wanted Emily to feel safe and secure. Most of all he wanted Emily to know that she wasn't alone.

He wanted to find the person who was responsible for doing this to Emily and kill him slowly. He knew that he would have to stand behind Hotch but he didn't care. As long as he got a shot at the bastard who hurt Emily he was happy.

In his head as he finished making his way to Derek's desk he vowed that he would do whatever it took to make Emily smile. He would do whatever it took to make sure that both Emily and her child was alright. He would do whatever it took to make sure that Emily was safe from now on. With those thoughts in his mind he came to a stop in front of Derek's desk.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know it's been a while but unfortunately I had real life problems creep up on me and then my laptop crashed... I had this update ready a couple days ago... Now I have to retype everything so it should be fun... LMAO... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Dave cleared his throat and then said "Okay all we're having a get together tonight at Aaron's. He wanted me to let you guys know."

Derek looked up at Dave with a question in his eyes and when he saw Dave's slight nod he said "We'll be there then."

Emily furrowed her brows and looked at Dave. "Are you sure Hotch said that Dave?"

Dave laughed and looked at Emily and smiled. "Yes, honey he said that. He thinks as well as I think that we all need to relax and get together. It's been a while since we've had a team night."

Emily smiled slight and nodded. "I actually do think it is a good idea. It will give me something else to do to take my mind off of things."

Dave frowned and then walked over to Emily's desk and around it before sitting on the edge of her desk and taking her hands in his own. "If you need to talk Emily you know where to find me. I also want to offer you the use of my office if things get to tough down here. I can't imagine how you're feeling but I do see the way you flinch sometimes when guys that you don't know look at you or walk by your desk. I hate seeing you like this honey. If I could take all of your pain away I would as would anyone on our team."

Emily felt the tears fill her eyes as she desperately tried to blink them back. "I know that Dave and thank you. I'm trying to be strong I really am but it's hard. I feel as if I'm a failure and as if I don't even deserve to be on this team let alone an FBI Agent."

Dave, Derek and Spencer all gasped at this and Dave said "Why do you think and feel that Emily? You do deserve to be on this team and be an FBI Agent."

Emily shook her head and gave up trying to fight the tears back and whispered to where Dave, Derek and Spencer had to lean in to hear her "No, I don't. If I did I wouldn't be knocked up and I wouldn't have been drugged. I should have been able to take care of myself but I didn't and look where I'm at now."

Dave shook his head and growled "Emily Prentiss you will stop talking that way. What happened to you is horrible and we will find the person responsible for it. YOU ARE NOT TO BLAME! You are one of the best Agents I know. Just because something bad happened to you doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself. It just means that whoever drugged you knew that he wouldn't have been able to do anything to you had you not been drugged."

Emily blinked at that and her mouth dropped open. She hadn't thought about it like that before. She knew that what Dave was saying was the truth but it didn't mean that she still didn't blame herself for what happened to her even though she knew logically that it wasn't her fault.

She looked up at Dave with the new knowledge in her eyes. "I never thought of it like that before. Thank you Dave."

Dave smiled and stood up and bent down and gave Emily a hug and whispered in her ear "Anything you need honey you come to me. If you need to talk and it's late at night I don't care you call or text me. You just have to keep remembering that you're not alone. Why don't you come up to my office and either lay across the couch or sit there and do your work. None of us will get any work done if we keep looking at you to check on you because of some guy passing you by that you don't know."

Emily gave a watery chuckle and a nod. "Okay I'll go up to your office and do my work. Thank you Dave."

Dave shook his head. "Don't thank me honey. If our roles were reversed you'd be doing the same exact thing. Now you go on up I want to talk to Morgan and Reid a minute."

Emily nodded and stood up and gathered her files. She gave a small smile to both Derek and Spencer letting them both know that she was okay and that she would continue to be okay. After that she walked up towards Dave's office only stopping to give Hotch a reassuring smile as she passed him heading towards Dave's office.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow so I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but my muse wouldn't let me... LOL... Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas and that you all have a Happy New Years... This chapter will be short... I want to show Derek's thoughts and feelings... The next chapter will have Dave talking to Derek and Spencer... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM! * clears throat and mumbles * I can't even claim that I own my muse because she does things that I wouldn't let her do so I think she owns me...

Derek followed Emily's progress up to Dave's office with his eyes. He didn't miss the way that she avoided one of their fellow Agents when he came close to her. He didn't miss how she flinched when even after she moved she was still passing by him close. He didn't miss the way her shoulders sagged as she walked.

He wanted to yell or hit something because he saw how Emily was changing right in front of his eyes and he hated it. But he knew that if he hit something or yelled that it wouldn't do any good. It wouldn't change anything. He wanted to yell to the fates how this wasn't fair to Emily or to any of them. He hated seeing how withdrawn Emily was becoming and he wanted to something about it but there wasn't anything he could do.

He looked at Dave and saw that Dave was also watching Emily. He saw the concern in the older man's eyes and he knew without it being said that Dave was ready to kill someone. Hell he himself was ready to kill someone. He didn't understand how anyone could do to a woman or anyone what had been done to Emily. The fact that it had happened to Emily made him not understand it even more. He didn't understand how someone could hurt his Princess like she had been hurt.

As he watched Emily walk into Dave's office he let out a sigh of relief. Now at least he wouldn't be constantly looking over at her to make sure that she was okay. He knew that she was getting aggravated with him doing so but he couldn't seem to help it. He sighed because now he could let the murderous expression come onto his face without fear of scaring Emily.

With his eyes still on Dave's office he vowed that he would do whatever it took to find the person responsible for taking the light out of Emily's eyes. He vowed that he would do whatever he had to do to make Emily smile again. He vowed that he would do whatever it took to make sure that Emily felt safe again. He knew that everyone else was probably thinking the same thing and he didn't care. He vowed that he would make sure that Emily knew that he was there for her and that he wouldn't let anything else happen to her. He vowed that once he or the team found the person responsible for hurting Emily that he would make sure that the bastard paid.

With those thoughts in his head he turned back towards Dave and saw that Dave was clearly thinking the same things. He knew then that Dave wouldn't rest either until they figured out what happened and who had done it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Derek looked back up at Dave's office to make sure his office door was shut and then he turned his head back towards Dave once again. "Okay what's up Rossi? I know that something is going on so why don't you let Spencer and I into it? And not that I mind but why are we all getting together tonight at Hotch's?"

Dave sighed and looked from Derek over to Spencer and said "Spencer why don't you come over here to Derek's desk so I don't have to talk so loud. I don't want to chance Emily hearing what I have to say."

Spencer nodded and got up and walked over to Derek's desk and said "I agree with Derek. Why does Hotch want us all over at his place tonight?"

Dave closed his eyes for a second and then opened them back up and looked at both Derek and Spencer. "We're all going to Aaron's tonight for a couple different reasons. The first and most important reason is that we can all make sure that Emily is doing okay. She'll be staying at Hotch's for a while because it's obvious that she's not feeling safe."

Spencer nodded. "That is actually a good idea. She doesn't really need to be alone right now anyways. Plus being around Jack always makes Em feel better when she's feeling crappy."

Derek looked at Spencer with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know that kid?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and said "Haven't you ever listened to Emily talk about Jack, Derek? She loves that little boy."

Dave smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm with the kid on this one because he's right Derek. Jack always makes Emily feel better when she's feeling down. Hell he makes me feel better when I'm feeling down. Now the other reason we're all going to Aaron's tonight is because maybe being out of this environment and being relaxed could help Emily remember something from that time at the bar. The other thing is Jessica will be at Aaron's to because it may just be a bit easier on Emily talking to someone who isn't on the team and Jessica may be able to help Emily recall something that she's forgotten."

Once again Spencer nodded his head. He actually thought the plan that Hotch and Dave came up with was a pretty good one. If he would have been thinking clearly he may have even suggested it himself but since his mind has been on Emily and what could have possibly happened to her he hasn't thought of anything that could help them. "You're right Dave it may very well work. The only thing I suggest is that it doesn't get brought up right away. We really will need Emily to relax not only her body but her mind because if her mind isn't relaxed then she isn't going to remember anything. I think part of what is going on is that she does remember something subconsciously but her mind is blocking her. If that is the case then it's possible that Emily knows her attacker and that is why her mind is suppressing what happened to her that night."

Dave nodded but didn't say anything as he let what Spencer said sink into his head. He hadn't thought about it that way. He knew that Spencer very well could be right and if that was the case and Emily did remember what happened to her then they were all going to need to be there for her not only because of the attack itself but because it was going to be hard for her to deal with the fact that she knew who had attacked her. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I didn't think about her possibly knowing her attacker. If it turns out she does know her attacker then that changes everything and we'll have to keep her close to us. Although I'm pretty sure all of us were going to be keeping a close eye on her anyway."

Derek nodded. "I agree I don't think she should be let out of our sight right now. It was hard sitting here watching her jump anytime another Agent walked by that she didn't know. She's scared if its one thing I'm not use to seeing Emily be it's scared. You said that Jessica was going to be there tonight. Does that mean Hotch called her and told her what is going on and about what happened to Emily?"

Dave nodded. "Yes he did and Jessica wants to do anything that she can to help. I do know that Emily and Jessica have been getting closer and not because of a possible relationship between Emily and Aaron. Jessica likes Emily and Emily likes Jessica. Those two love shopping together."

Derek chuckled at that. "Emily loves shopping period. Well I think that it is a good thing that Hotch told Jessica. Because in all honesty we out number the girls and it will be nice for Emily to have another female presence besides my Baby Girl's and JJ's."

Spencer nodded. "So what exactly is the plan then for tonight?"

Dave looked at Spencer and then Derek. "We're going to order pizza in and sit down and just hang out. I think we will go with Spencer's idea and not question Emily right off. She doesn't need even more stress right now than what she is already under. Unfortunately for us that also means we need to keep Strauss away from Emily as much as we can."

Derek groaned. "Why would Strauss need to talk to Emily?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "As far as I know she doesn't need to but if she ever does until we get this whole mess figured out we keep Strauss away from Emily."

Spencer and Derek both nodded. They both knew that if Emily had to talk, see or deal with Strauss that it would stress her out and they didn't want anything to happen to Emily or her baby.

"What time are we meeting at Hotch's?" Derek asked.

Dave smiled. "I figured we could all just go to Aaron's from here. That way we don't have to worry about Emily being out of our sights for long."

Spencer nodded and said "Can I get a ride from you Dave?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah kid you can ride with me. JJ will be getting Henry from the daycare here and following us. Derek I take it that you can give Red a ride?"

Derek laughed and said "Of course I can give my Baby Girl a ride. Have you let them even know about tonight."

Dave smirked. "I sent a text to both JJ and Penelope. Thank God Red showed me how to text."

Derek chuckled but before he could say anything a scream ripped through the BAU bull pen from Dave's office that had Dave, Derek, and Spencer running towards Dave's office and Hotch coming out of his office and running to Dave's office.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yes I know that it has been a very long time since I have updated this story and for that I am sorry... On the plus side I am updating it now... LOL... I also made it a little longer than I normally do... I hope you all like this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Emily was in Dave's office she laid across his couch and closed her eyes. She was so exhausted that she was asleep within two minutes of laying down. Unfortunately for her, her sleep wasn't peaceful. A few minutes after falling asleep she was dreaming about something that she had forgotten. When she got a look at her attacker's face in her dream she screamed and bolted up into a sitting position as tears fell from her eyes. She heard running feet but couldn't even acknowledge them as said feet came into Dave's office. She was too busy trying to catch her breath and fighting off nausea. Unfortunately for her the nausea won and and she had to lunge towards the trashcan next to Dave's desk. Once she was finished getting sick she fell back onto her butt on Dave's office floor with tears running down her face. "Oh God how could he do that to me. What did I ever do to him?"

Everyone frowned but it was Aaron who stepped forward and knelt down beside Emily as he slowly and gently placed a hand on Emily's back and rubbed it up and down. "How could who do what, Emily? What did you remember, Sweetheart?"

Emily swallowed and looked at Aaron with fear and tears in her eyes. "I remembered who sexually assaulted me. How in the hell could he do that? He's an FBI Agent for God's sake!"

At that Aaron, Dave, Derek, and Spencer all stiffened but it was Aaron who gently asked "Who was it, Emily? Who raped you?"

Emily took in a deep breath and let it out before she finally blurted "Agent Damon Carmichael. He belongs to the white collar crimes divison."

Aaron's eyes grew hard. "I know who he is. Don't worry, Emily, I promise you he won't get near you again. We will get this taken care of. What can I get you?"

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered "I could really use some water and maybe some crackers."

Aaron nodded and looked at Spencer. "Reid, can you go to the break room and get Emily a bottle of water and a pack of crackers out of the vending machine?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll do that right now, Hotch. Is there anything else you would like, Emily?"

Emily shook her head and then nodded. "Actually I could use a pack of gum please, Spencer."

Spencer nodded again and hurried out of Dave's office but not before he heard Derek say "I'm going to go pick Carmichael up and take him to an interrogation room. We need to find out why he did what he did."

Aaron nodded. "You and Dave handle that and I will join you guys later. Dave, call the Director and let him know what is going on. He will probably want to be involved. I know we should let Strauss know but I don't want her in on this with the way she has been acting towards Emily lately."

Dave nodded. "Of course Charles will want in on this, Aaron. He is Emily's Father. I'll give him a call while I make my way to the interrogation rooms. If you need me before you join us just shoot me a call. I will let JJ and Garcia know that Emily may need them."

Emily smiled slightly at that. "Thank you, Dave."

Dave shook his head and walked forward and bent down and kissed Emily on the head. "No thanks needed, Honey. You stay here with Aaron until we get Carmichael into an interrogation room. I don't want to take the chance that he will come up to you or anything."

Emily nodded and leaned back against Aaron as she allowed him to help her up. "I don't plan on leaving your office at all. I feel safe in here and away from prying eyes. I promise that I'll stay right by Aaron's side and not go wandering off. I'm not really up to moving from here right now anyways. I feel weak and drained."

Dave nodded and looked at Aaron closely. "Keep an eye on our girl."

Aaron nodded. "I won't leave her side. I think it best if you and Morgan handle interrogating Carmichael, Dave. Just make sure you let me know what you find out."

Dave smirked. "I will, Aaron."

Aaron nodded again and then wrapped his arm around Emily's waist as he slowly moved her over to the couch. He sat down and then gently pulled her down onto his lap after he watched Derek and Dave leave. "How are you holding up, Sweetheart? Can I do anything for you?"

Emily smiled slightly and shook her head as she leaned into Aaron's chest. "Just keep doing what you are doing, Aaron. I feel safe in your arms."

Aaron smiled slightly and kissed Emily's head. "You'll always be safe with me, Emily. Do you want Reid to stay here when he gets back or would you like me to send him to let Garcia and JJ know that you remembered what happened to you and who did it to you."

Emily sighed and closed her eyes. "Could you send him to let JJ and Pen know please, Aaron? Also have him tell them that I don't need them right now but they can come by later. Right now I just want to try to get a little more sleep if you don't mind me using you as a pillow."

Aaron chuckled. "I don't mind at all. You just relax and close your eyes. I am right here and I am not going anywhere."

Emily nodded but before she could say anything Spencer walked back into Dave's office with his hands full and he said "I wasn't sure what kind of crackers you wanted, Emily, so I got all three kinds that were in the vending machine. I also brought you four packs of gum and two bottles of water. Is there anything else that you need me to do?"

Emily couldn't help but chuckle at Spencer's rambling and she smiled at him as she said "No, that is fine, Spencer. Actually could you go and let Penelope and JJ know that I remembered everything that happened to me and who is responsible for it please? I would also like for you to tell them that I am going to try to get some rest and that I have Aaron with me so I don't need them to come rushing to my side."

Spencer nodded. "I will do that, Emily, and then I'm going to go watch Morgan and Rossi interrogate Carmichael. Just send me a message if you need me or if you need anything else. I'm glad that you're alright, Emily."

Emily smiled softly and pulled Spencer down to her for a hug. "I'll be just fine, Spencer. After all I have all of you to make sure that I am. Thank you for everything you are doing, Spencer. It really means a lot to me."

Spencer shook his head. "I would do anything for you, Em, and you know that. You stay here with Hotch so he can keep you safe and I'll go let JJ and Garcia know."

Emily smiled again and watched as Spencer walked out of Dave's office and shut the door behind him. She sighed and leaned back into Aaron again and took the bottle of water he was holding out to her. After she took a big drink of it she let out a sigh of relief. "Now my mouth doesn't feel so nasty. Are you sure you don't mind if I fall asleep on you, Aaron? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Aaron smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind at all, Emily. Get some rest. I'm sure that we'll hear something in a little bit but until then you need to try to sleep. You have not only yourself to care about but your baby as well."

Emily couldn't help but slightly smile at the mention of the baby she was carrying. She closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep with her head on Aaron's shoulder and his arms wrapped securely around her making her feel safe.

* * *

A/N 2: I hope ya'll liked this chapter... Click the button and let me know what ya think!


End file.
